Kingdom Hearts 1: Princess of Darkness
by LaLuna0719
Summary: "Darkness doesn't control her, she controls darkness." Zara has a dark and twisted past that she can't remember. She appeared at Destiny Islands when she was younger, and was taken in by Riku and his parents. With her dark past, she is best suited for darkness. Zara isn't afraid of the dark, she embraces the dark. Zara is the Princess of Darkness. RikuXOC
1. Why So Dark?

Me: Hi, guys. Wow! My first story on here. I'm kinda nervous.

Sora: Don't be, you'll be fine.

Me: Thanks Sora. Can you do the disclaimer?

Sora: Okay, Luna does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. The characters either belong to Square Enix or Disney. She only owns her characters.

Zara: Sorry if the chapter is small, the other ones will be bigger. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_"Run! Run Zara!"_

_"Why is it after us?"_

_"Never play alone."_

_"I welcome darkness. I'm not scared of it. I'm just afraid of what is inside it."_

_"She is going to wake up this house!"_

_"She destroyed the neighbors house by just drawing it being destroyed!"_

_"Zara, can you open the doors?"_

_"There is something, something special about her."_

_"Darkness doesn't control her, she controls darkness."_

_"NO! ZARA!"_

"AAAHHH!" I screamed in horror, beads of sweat rolling down my face, eyes widened in shock. I couldn't stop screaming, the voices were still in my head.

"Zara!" I felt warm, soothing soft arms hold me tight, bring me closer into the owners chest. "Shh, Zara calm down. I'm here now. I'm here." His lovely voice filled my ears and I stopped screaming and tears sprout from my eyes.

"Riku." I whispered his name and melted into his arms. I looked up at him, his cyan eyes filled with worry, his silver spiky hair shined in the moon light. I slightly blushed, thank god it was dark.

He rocked me back and forth, whispering soothing words to me. "Riku! Zara!" Riku's parents swung my bedroom door open. "Is everything okay?" His father, Lane asked.

Riku nodded. "Were fine. Zara just had nightmares again." His mother, Catlin sighed in sadness. "Oh, Zara. I'll go get some cold water and a wash cloth. Honey open the window for Zara."

Lane nodded and opened the window, the cold wind blew the curtains slightly. The cold air felt much better. I felt Riku's hand on my forehead. "Your warm. What happened this time?" He whispered the last part to me.

My eyes cast downwards, and then glanced quickly over to Lane. Knowing why I didn't answer, Riku said nothing else. Catlin came back in with a bowl of water and a wash cloth and set it down beside us.

"I'll take of her. You guys can go back to bed." Riku insisted and his parents nodded, leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

Riku took the cloth and dipped it into the water and dabbed it on my forehead and neck. "So... what happened this time?" He asked eager to know.

I hesitantly started. "There was these voices and they were talking about me. But one of the voices was me, like I was answering someone. These voices though some of them sounded scared and I saw these creature, glowing red eyes, sharp teeth. They were after me, they wanted to hurt me, they... they..." I couldn't take it anymore and I sobbed into Riku's shoulders.

"Shh, they won't hurt you anymore. Not while I'm around, your safe with me." My eyes widened and my heart warmed up from his words. "Riku." "Hmm?"

I smiled and closed my eyes. "Thank you."

*Riku's p.o.v.*

Zara smiled and closed her eyes. "Thank you." My cheeks felt warm as she got comfortable in my arms. I smiled sadly at her and stroked her hair.

'Why does she have so many nightmares? What's attacking her? She's always scared to fall asleep without anyone near her.' I felt something sticky on my hand and saw blood. I gasp and lifted up her left arm, there were three scratches and were bleeding.

I took the cloth and cleaned up the blood and tied it around her arm. I laid her down on her bed and I laid down next to her and pulled the covers over us both.

I pulled her in close to me and closed my eyes, enjoying her soft skin and warmth.

"I will always protect you." He kissed her forehead and went into a deep sleep.


	2. My Heart

Me: I don't Kingdom Hearts itself or it's character's, (wish I did), it belongs to Square Enix and Disney, I only own Zara and other OC's

Riku: You finally updated?

Me: Shut up or you won't see Zara for the next few chapters.

Riku: O.o I'll be good.

Zara and I: *laughs*

* * *

I opened my eyes, the sunlight through the window blinding me for a second. I rubbed my eyes and started to get up but I felt an arm around my waist. I looked down and saw that Riku was holding onto me. My face turned beat red, and I carefully lifted his arm off of me.

I slid out of my bed and headed to the bathroom with clothes. I saw that I had a piece of cloth tied around my upper left arm and I took it off revealing three long scratches. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, 'I guess it was from my nightmares.'

I got udressed and hooped in the shower. When I was done and dried off, I put my straight black hair into high pigtails, my hair only went down to my chin, I put on a black three quarter length sleeved shirt, black shorts and ripped tights underneath, black combat boots, black gloves that only cover three fourths of my thumb, pointer and middle finger, and my crystal necklace.

I looked back at my reflextion in the mirror, my purple eyes starting back at me. I sighed and walked back to my room, seeing Riku still sleeping. I smirk and got an idea.

I tiptoed quietly to his side and leaned down to his ear. I took a deep breath and, "AAHH!" I screamed in his ear. He bolted up and fell out of the bed, tangled up in the covers.

"Haha! Oh my god! You should have seen your face! Haha!" I laughed so hard my stomach started to hurt. "It's not funny!" Riku yelled at me. I shook my head no. "I beg to differ. Come on, sleepy head. We gotta head to the island. Don't go turning into Sora now, Riku."

Riku laughed. "Me? Turning into Sora? I don't think so." I held out a hand for Riku and lifted him up, and pushed him playfully out of my room. "Go get ready! We have to get working on the raft." Riku laughed and walked off to his room.

I sighed dreamily and leaned on the doorway. 'Riku, what are you doing to me?' I grabbed my sketch book and pencils, put them in a bag and ran down stairs and waited for Riku.

"You ready?" Riku asked. He was wearing his usual clothing, and I nodded. We headed out to the beach and climbed into our boat. "You'll think we'll find other worlds out there?" Riku suddenly asked me.

I blinked in surprise at his question. "Um, I think so. I mean there's gotta be other worlds than our own. Right?" Riku thought about my answer for a moment. "Yeah, your right."

I took out my sketch book to pass time. I flipped through the multiple pages that I keep some of my poems, secrets and of course drawings. Most of my drawings were very demonic, I never let anyone see them, I'm always afraid that the people who will see it will think I'm crazy.

I started sketching out a girl that looked like me, she covered her ears, and there was this weird evil creature coming out of her back. I paused and looked at the picture closer.

The girl turned around, and I saw her face it was me. She- I was crying, "FIGHT THEM!" She screamed in horror in my mind and the creature screeched so load that it almost made me go death.

I snapped the book shut, and quickly put it back in my bag. "Hey." Riku sounded worried. "Everything okay?" I nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

We soon came to the island, Riku went off to continue looking stuff for our raft, and I went to the shore and sat down. Curiosity got the better of me, I pulled the book back out and slowly opened the page. When I opened it, it was the same from when I drew it. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and shook my head to clear my thoughts.

I laid back in the sand and closed my eyes, listening to the calm waves. I soon drifted off to sleep, my mind enveloped into darkness.

For some reason I felt weightless, like I was floating down. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was floating down in open darkness. "What?"

I flipped so I was falling down feet first, and landed on hard ground. I stepped forward, white doves flew up around me, I blocked them with my arms.

Once they were gone I saw that I was on a platform that was made of glass. I gasped seeing myself on the glass, eyes closed and a weird weapon that looked like a cross between a key and a sword. It was colored purple, with purple, pink, and blue flames where the teeth of a key should be and black wings on the hilt.

Surrounding my sleeping figure was the faces of people that I hold close to my heart, Riku, Sora and Kairi. But there were four different faces that I didn't recognize.

There were two boys, one with dark brown hair with blue eyes, and the other blond hair and blue eyes, and two girls, one short blue hair and blue eyes, and the other long black hair with purple eyes. "Who are they?"

"They're the people that are lost in your memories."

A voice echoed out through the darkness. "My memories?"

"Yes. You are the key to bringing peace to the worlds and helping those who are hurting."  
"Step forward."

I stepped forward and a ball of darkness rose from the ground and floated towards me. I held out my hand and the ball of darkness flowed into my hand and spread throughout my body, giving me a warm feeling.

"What was that?" I asked the voice.

"That was your power over darkness that you haven't used in years." The voice replied. "Wait. I've used this before?" Now I was beyond confused. "Yes, you also have other powers that you will learn how to use. But for now..."

A black sword, incrusted with purple jewels flashed in my hand. "Fight." "WAIT! WHAT?!" I screamed out.

Small black creatures that looked like big bugs with big yellow eyes. More and more materialized and one came at me. The rest followed. I slashed and hacked at them. Fighting these guys felt like second nature to me.

I soon defeated all of them. "Is that all? Come on! What the hell was that about?" The voice never answered. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. I stopped, I felt something sinister coming up behind me.

I turned around and saw a black creature, the same one that I drew in my book. It screeched, I covered my ears in pain, dropping my sword. Before it could attack me, a big black wolf leaped in front of me, howling and growling at it. It was protecting me.

'It' shrinked back in fear at the wolf, it looked scared of it. The thing looked back at me and glared at me before disappearing. The wolf stopped growling and turned towards me. The wolf tilted it's head at me and sniffed me. "Uh, hi there?"

The wolf stopped and suddenly it looked very happy and started licking my face. "Haha, hey. Stop it." The wolf stopped and let me pet um him.

"Are you a boy?" He nodded. For some reason he looked so familiar. Why? I had a strange feeling I knew his name. "Is your name Yami?" He howled and waged his tail. I laughed at his excitement. And petted him more.

"You remind me of a dog, not a wolf." I smiled softly at him. Yami's eyes glowed yellow and turned into a shadow whisp and went into my necklace. "What?"

The floor underneath me turned black and I was sinking. I tried pulling myself out, but I was stuck. "Help!" I called out. The voice came back.

"You're waking up. You met someone from your past and faced some of the dangers you will have to fight. I wish you luck..." The voice faded out as I sunk deeper into the darkness, before I was completely consumed, I heard the voice say one more thing.

"Darkness will never control you. You control it, remember this, Princess of Darkness." And then I heard and saw no more.


	3. Weird Thoughts

Me: Ah, finally put up another chapter!

Zara: Yeah, what happened?

Me: Well something happened when school ended it pretty much took up most of my day everyday. So, I only got work on this when I didn't have anything to do.

Zara: Can I ask what happened?

Me: No.

Zara: Why?

Me: No.

Zara: ...Ah-

Me: No.

* * *

I bolted up from the sand and was breathing rapidly. I rubbed my eyes from the brightness of the sun. "You okay Zar?" A sweet voice asked me suddenly behind me.

I gasped, turned around quickly and then calmed down realizing it was only Kairi. I smiled slightly, "I'm okay, Kai." I called her by my nickname for her.

I heard the slight and steady breathing of somebody near me. I looked over and saw it was Sora sleeping. I got up and chuckled along with Kairi as he made a small snore.

Sora opened his eyes slowly, sat up and then yawned as if he got no sleep at all! Kairi gave me the shush gesture and leaned over. I covered my mouth, containing my giggle.

Sora laid back down, and came face to face with Kairi leaning over him. "Whoa!" Sora bolted up in surprise.

I stood next to Kairi and laughed along with her at Sora. "Give me a break, Kairi, Zara." Sora told us.

"Not a chance dude." I told him smirking. Kairi stood straight again. "Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I would find you snoozing down here."

Sora protested. "No! This huge, black thing swallowed me up!" I furrowed my eyebrows in concern. "I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-" Kairi then wacked him over the head.

I snorted in amusement. "Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked joking.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know." Sora questioned himself. Did he have somewhat as the same dream as me? I'll ask him about it later.

"What was that place? So bizarre..." Sora trailed off in his own thoughts. "Yeah, sure." Kairi said.

Sora then pointed at me. "Hey Zara was asleep when I got to the island! Why didn't she get yelled at?" I raised my hands in mock surrender.

"Don't point at me. I was just tired because I didn't get any sleep last night, again." Sora and Kairi both looked sad at my explanation.

"Nightmares?" Kairi said sadly. I put my hands down and rubbed my arm where my scratches were. "Yeah, they've gotten worse."

Sora cringed and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Zara. I should've remembered." I shook my head at him. "It's okay. I wish I could forget about them as easy as you do."

I looked out into the ocean and Kairi walked towards it. "Say, Kairi, Zara, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." Sora wondered.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked towards Kairi. "We've told you before, we don't remember."

"Nothing at all?" Sora asked again. "Nothing." Kairi answered.

"You ever want to go back." Sora asked. I rolled my eyes at his questions. "Well, I'm happy here." Kairi said. "Me too." I agreed with Kairi.

"Really..." Sora trailed off at our answers. "But you know..." Kairi started. "I wouldn't mind going to see it." Kairi looked at me wanting to hear what I had to say.

I thought about it for a moment. I smiled slightly. "Yeah, I want to see it too." _'But I have this strange feeling that I don't want to.' _

Sora turned towards us. "I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see them all!"

Kairi turned towards Sora smiling. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Hey," Riku's voice called out and I slightly blushed remembering what happened this morning, but I quickly dismissed it. "aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

We all looked towards him. Riku was holding a log in his arm. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Riku threw the log at Sora, who failed miserably at catching it.

Riku stride up to us and placed his hands on his hips. "And you two are just as lazy as he is!"

Kairi giggled. "So you noticed." I shook my head and nudge Kairi with my elbow. "Come on Kai, you and I can never be as lazy as Sora." "Hey!" Sora shrieked.

Riku, Kairi and I laughed. When our laughter died down, Kairi spoke up. "Okay, we'll finish it together."

Riku sat down beside Sora as Kairi said, "I'll race you!"

Riku paused and looked at Kairi like she was crazy. "Huh?" "What, are you kidding?" The boys complained.

She ignored them. "Ready. Go!" Right when Kairi said go, I started running towards the raft, looked back and saw Riku and Sora trying to catch up to me, and Kairi just laughing behind them.

I saw the raft straight ahead, and picked up my speed determined to win. "Your not going to win."

Riku was now next to me, and taunted me. I smirked, "I don't think so Riku." I saw a stick sticking out of the sand, and Riku was heading right for it. "Oh and Riku."

"Yeah?"

"Watch where you running."

"Wha-oof!" Riku tripped and fell into the sand from the stick and I got to the raft, winning.

I jumped around and Sora and Kairi high-five me as they got to the raft. "Nice one Zara. I think that's the first race he's ever lost. Actually if you think about it, it's the first things he's ever lost at." Sora said.

I chuckled at Sora adn Riku who came up to us, dusting off the sand on him. "Haha, very funny." Riku mocked me.

A plan suddenly formed in my head. "Actually Sora, Riku loses at a lot of things. Like this one time we-mmm!" Riku covered my mouth and chuckled nervously at Sora and Kairi.

"She's lying. I don't lose. If you'll excuse us now." Riku took his hand off my mouth, took my hand in his and started dragging me away from the two.

*No one's p.o.v.*

Kairi sighed happily as she watched her best friend, Zara, argue with Riku.

Sora looked at Kairi, his two friends walking away agrueeing , and then back at Kairi. "What's up Kairi?"

She giggled at Sora's confusion. "Geesh Sora, isn't it obvious?" "What?" Sora asked.

Kairi rolled her eyes playfully. "Zara and Riku love each other. I thought you knew that by now?"

Sora's jaw dropped, and eyes widened. "They love each other!"

Kairi laughed at Sora's outburst but then got back on the subject on finding things for their voyage.

* * *

Me: I can't wait to put up the next chapter.

Sora: What happens?

Me: You- Never mind you don't know what happens in the beginning of the next chapter. Only Riku and Zara know.

Sora: Riku! Tell me!

Riku: *blushing* No Sora.

Sora: Please!

Riku: No.

Sora: ...TELL ME!

Riku: NO!

Me: *laughing*


End file.
